I've Been Looking Forever
by gracelesscas
Summary: Blaine Anderson in 28, working as a teacher in New York City. Kurt Hummel is 29, and working as a Fashion Designer in New York City and dating Chandler. When their children meet, they meet as well.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Anderson was usually all alone. He was alone at school, he was alone at home when his daddy was gone, and he was even alone when he went to his favorite place, the park a few blocks from his apartment. But being alone was okay with him. His daddy had told him that being alone was sometimes good. He had never really understood it, but he had lived it. And if his daddy said it, it must be true, right?  
True, being alone meant he was left to his own thoughts and he could do whatever he wanted-well if his daddy said it was okay, that is-but sometimes being alone transferred to _loneliness. _  
However, he was never alone when he was with his daddy. He loved his daddy very much and his daddy loved him. His daddy would pick him up from school every day and he would cook dinner for him and sing and dance and he'd bring him to the park almost every night. After that, he'd take him home and read him a bedtime story and kiss him on the cheek before he turned off the lights and went to sleep.  
Harry didn't have any friends, but that didn't bother him. Not too much anyway. Everyone at school had friends but Harry was different. He would sit at a table by himself and eat his sandwich that his daddy had made for him and he would sometimes watch the other kids talk. Some days he'd just stay in his own little world. Sometimes his teacher would come over and ask him if he was okay. He would smile and nod because he was, he _really _was.  
His daddy didn't have any friends either, and Harry wanted to be just like his daddy. He and his daddy had each other and that was really it. He knew that all the other kids at school had a daddy and a mommy, but he didn't. He sometimes wondered if you can have two daddies or two mommies, it seemed okay to him. But every time he asked his daddy about it, his face would go stiff and he would say that they'd talk about it when he was older.

Harry sometimes wondered if he had ever had another daddy or a mommy. He had some faint memories of someone with brown curly hair and cruel eyes but he didn't know if it was a dream he had or an uncle or something. He never brought it up with his daddy, though.

He however had black curly hair like his daddy but he had bright blue eyes. He didn't have the harsh eyes that his other dad used to have. He didn't have anything that his other dad used to have. And for that, Blaine would be forever grateful.

Sophia Hummel was sitting at home, helping her daddy fold the fabric for his newest designs. Her other daddy was at work, like he always was. Her favorite daddy she called 'Daddy K', and her other daddy was called 'Daddy C.' The letters are the first letters of their names, so it's easy to tell them apart. Sophia was proud to look like Daddy K, sporting long brown tresses and blue-green eyes, much like her dad's short brown hair that was always perfectly coiffed and his beautiful eyes.  
"Daddy?" She tugged on Kurt's pant leg.  
"Yes sweetie?" Kurt asked sitting in the comfy chair and pulling Sophia onto his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair, getting out the little knots.  
"I love you." Sophia said, giggling as she wrapped her arms around her daddies waist.  
Kurt presses a kiss to the top of her head, "I love you too my little bug."  
"Does Daddy C love me too?" Sophia whispers putting her little head in the crook of Kurt's neck.  
Kurt thought back to all the times Chandler had yelled at Sophia, telling her to grow up, saying that everything she said was nonsense. _She's five _for crying out loud, she's five years old and in Kindergarten.  
"Of course, who wouldn't love a cutie like you?" Kurt smiles, pressing a kiss to her head. "Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"  
"What about Daddy C? Isn't he coming too?" Sophia climbed off her daddy's lap, grabbing the coat she kept in his office.  
"No, he isn't going to be home until later tonight, so let's go out. Do you wanna go to Breadstix?" Kurt asks, putting on his shoes in the hallway, and checking his hair one last time.  
Kurt does the buckles on Sophia's shoes, making sure they're not too tight and not too loose. "Yes! I love Breadstix! Daddy, when are we going to see Auntie Rachel again? I miss her."  
The thought of Rachel and Finn makes them both smile, they come down at least once a month to visit them, and it's nice to see more familiar faces. "Hopefully soon, c'mon. Let's go buggie." Kurt grabs her hand, and goes out to the car, buckling her up in the car seat and pressing more kisses to her face.  
Sophia giggles, and picks up the picture book that she keeps in the car. She's proud to say that she can actually read the book by herself, with no help from her dads. "You remind me of the prince in this story. Because you're both really nice and handsome."  
"I do? Well thank you."  
After they ate their dinner, and left, Sophia fell asleep in her car seat. Kurt gently carried her into the apartment, only to be awoken by Chandler's yelling.  
"WHO'VE YOU BEEN SCREWIN'?" Kurt set Sophia down onto the couch.  
"I've been screwing no one. Not even you." Kurt calmly says, rolling his eyes.  
"That's not what your gaping asshole is saying. Now why don't you come show me who you belong to," Chandler winked, flicking Kurt's ear lobe with his tongue.  
"Chandler, please. I'm not talking about this with you anymore. Let me go put Sophia to sleep," Kurt picked a half asleep Sophia up in his arms, carrying her down the hall to her room.  
"Daddy, why is Daddy C acting like that?" Sophia asked sadly once they settled into her bed. Every night Kurt would cuddle with her until she fell asleep because she fell asleep better and it was sometimes good to get away from Chandler. He hadn't been in Sophia's room, or showed any sign of compassion towards her for as long as Kurt could remember.  
Kurt sighed silently. "He's just had a little too much to drink."  
Sophia curled up into Kurt's chest, closing her eyes. "I don't like it when he acts like that," Sophia frowned.  
"I don't either sweetie. I don't either," Kurt kissed Sophia's head. "Now, get some sleep."  
"Goodnight Daddy. I love you."  
"I love you too, Sophia." Kurt smiled sadly down at his daughter. He sometimes regretted everything. He didn't regret having Sophia at all, he regretted having her with Chandler. It wasn't like Chandler was abusive or anything, but it was obvious that he didn't give a damn about Kurt and Sophia. Kurt wondered why he was still around if that was true. He tried to tell himself that he wasn't being used for his body, but deep-down, he knew it was true.

But as long as Sophia was happy and safe, so was he. He hummed various tunes under his breath until Sophia was calmly asleep. He laid her back down to sleep, being careful not to wake her.

He made his way back into the living room, hoping not to see his boyfriend there. Unfortunately for him, Chandler was sprawled out on the couch, beer bottle in hand. Their living room was small and stylish, just the way Kurt liked it. It had a couch and a matching loveseat and a flatscreen tv. It had always been one of Kurt's favorite part of his home, but with Chandler in there, it seemed drastically less appealing.

Kurt settled into the loveseat opening up the newest edition of _Vogue Magazine. _It seemed to take Chandler a few minutes to notice Kurt was in there because neither of them said anything for quite a while.

"Hey babe," came Chandler's voice from the couch.

Kurt ignored his boyfriend, keeping his eyes trained on the words on the paper, his knuckles turning white on the page.

"I said hey babe," Chandler said quite forcefully this time. Kurt heard him get off the couch and he could feel him standing over him.

"Is there something you want?" Kurt asked coolly, setting down his magazine.

"Just you," Chandler whispered, his seductive tone returning. He climbed on-top of Kurt, despite his boyfriend's protests.

"Chandler, please. I don't feel like this right now," Kurt sighed, as Chandler ran his hands over his chest.

"Oh come on, beautiful," Kurt flinched, just like he did every time Chandler called him that. It wasn't that he minded being called beautiful, he loved it, actually. But, coming from Chandler, it was meaningless. He was always using dumb pick up lines Kurt to get what he wanted and Kurt hated it. "I want to be inside you. Just like I'm in your heart."

Coming from anyone else, Kurt would've thought that was a sweet thing to say. But coming from Chandler, is was just as bad as his hollow compliments. "Why were you home so late anyway?" Kurt asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I..uh, Sam wanted me to stay longer. But that's behind us now. Now, you're all mine," Chandler attached his mouth to Kurt's neck, surely leaving a mark. Kurt hated how the lips that were on his neck had been in other places on other people he didn't even want to think about a few hours ago. He hated how Chandler would hook up with what Kurt liked to call his "behind the scenes boyfriend" every day after work instead of being home with him and Sophia.

Chandler worked at a school so he _could_ be home at a decent time if he wanted to, but of course, Sam was more important. Kurt and Chandler had been dating ever since the beginning of college where they met, so about 9 years. About 6 years into the relationship, when Sophia was two, Kurt found out about Chandler cheating. He never wanted to feel like he did then again, but he stayed with Chandler for Sophia's sake. And for his own. After all, besides Chandler, who was going to like and want him? He hated how he wasn't good enough that Chandler had to go find someone else to satisfy him. But most of all, he hated lying to Sophia that everything was fine.

Chandler's lips suddenly found their way to Kurt's in a forceful kiss. Kurt, however, did not kiss back. He never struggled, but didn't apply passion back. Chandler didn't seem to notice, or care, though. "Come on, let's move this to the bedroom."

"But Chandler, Sophia is sleeping in the room right next to ours," Kurt warned, but he knew it was no use.

"I don't care. I just want you so bad," Chandler whispered, dipping his hand into Kurt's waistband. Of course he didn't care. He never cared.

It was Harry Anderson's favorite time of the day-when he got to see his daddy again after school. His daddy worked at another elementary school a few blocks down the road and he would always pick him up with a big smile and hug.  
Today, however, Blaine did not look his normal cheerful self. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and was standing stiff at the end of the sidewalk where he waited for Harry every day.  
"Hi daddy!" Harry ran up to his daddy, extending his small arms in anticipation of a hug. However, Blaine didn't hug him back like normal days. He instead extended his hand for Harry to take. Harry took it eagerly, but he could tell something was wrong with his daddy. And he didn't like it.  
"Hey bud."  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked, as they walked along, looking up at his daddy with sad eyes.  
They walked a little farther and finally made it to the car before Blaine spoke up. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," he said, giving a small smile that never made it to his eyes. "I just had a pretty bad day." And he had. But that wasn't all.  
"Okay. I don't like seeing you sad, Daddy," Harry said simply as Blaine buckled him into his car seat in the back.  
"Thanks, sweetie," Blaine kissed Harry on the cheek before climbing into the driver's seat. "But enough about me. How was your day?"  
Harry went off into explaining his typical Kindergarten day, and Blaine trained his eyes on the road, but his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't stop thinking about that _damn dream._ He'd have it once in a while and it got him every time. Blaine hated having to see _his _face again. Even if it was just in a dream.  
He hated having to see Harry crying even though he was too young to understand what was going on. He hated seeing the ugly bruises all over himself even though they had faded years ago. He hated how he had still let it emotionally affect him all these years later. But, most of all he hated _him._  
_Him and his cruel voice. _  
"Daddy?" Harry asked.  
That snapped Blaine out of his thoughts. Harry always snapped Blaine out of everything bad. Harry was his world and he was glad that he had him. He always brought Blaine out of his dark thoughts and he was the reason why Blaine smiled every day. He sometimes wished he had another person like that in his life, in maybe a romantic way, but last time he tried that everything had gone wrong and there was no way he was going down that road again.  
"Mhmm?"  
"What's for dinner?" Harry asked curiously, fiddling with the straps on his seat belt.  
"Oh, right. Well, you can pick. I picked last night," Blaine pulled into the familiar apartment garage.  
They pulled into their assigned parking spot and Blaine helped Harry up and out of his car seat, holding his hand as they walked to the elevator.  
"Can we have pizza? Like, can we make it?"  
"Yeah, sure." Blaine said once they stepped into the apartment. Their apartment was small, two-bedroom, one bathroom and was rundown. It was all Blaine could afford, but he and Harry made the best of it.  
"Let's go, Daddy! Can we make pepperoni? I looovvee pepperoni," Harry sang, trying to be like his daddy. He wanted to be just like his daddy.  
"I think we have some pepperoni left, let me check. Why don't you put on your little apron." Blaine looks through the cupboards, eyes watering because he still hasn't gotten his check for this week, and he can't even afford to get more food without it.  
Harry tugs at his daddy's pant leg, asking him to tie the apron in the back. "Daddy, did I ever have another parent?"  
"I'd rather not talk about that, Harry. There's no pepperoni left, and we can't afford to get anymore. We have cheese, sauce, and crust mix. That's it." Blaine says harshly, sitting down on the floor with his back against the counter. He closed his eyes and let the few mere tears escape. "I'm sorry I'm not that great of a dad, Harry. I try my best for you, and I know you deserve better than this."  
Harry frowned, he didn't like not having pepperoni, but he understood. His daddy wasn't a bad daddy though, why would he think that? Harry didn't know what to say, so he just wrapped his arms around his dad, and said a simple, "I love you." Sure, Harry might not have the best clothes, but they fit him correctly still, even though he might have to suck his stomach in a little to fit into his jeans, but doesn't everyone?  
"I just love you Harry, and I just want to give you everything. But I can't, because I never have enough fucking money left over. I just want to be able to buy you nice, new toys, and some good books! But I can't. And everyday that I find something I know you'd love, I realize we don't have enough money to spend." Blaine rubbed his hands up and down Harry's back, hearing little sobs escape from Harry.  
"B-b-but daddy, you are good. I have love and I have food and I have clothes, that's everything I need daddy. I j-j-just wan-want you t-to be here for me." Harry's eyes are red, and he has tear tracks coming down his face. All Blaine can do is hold him, comforting him.  
"Do you still want pizza? Or do you want something else?" Blaine rubbed Harry's back, again, trying to calm him down even more.  
"C-can we have chicken nuggets? Please Daddy?" Harry pouted, rubbing his little nose.  
"Yeah, that sounds good. Then you need to take a bath and then bedtime after. I love you." Blaine presses a kiss to Harry's black curls.  
Harry smiles, his daddy's kisses were the best, even if they were on top of his head a lot. While his daddy placed the food in the small oven, Harry went to go read a book on the couch. _Once upon a time, there was a princess named Cinderella. Cinderella had two evil stepsisters, who made her do everything. She had rags for clothes, and slept in a ratty room._

Sophia got up in the middle of the night; she was thirsty-and Daddy K needs to get her a glass if she wants something to drink. She quietly tip toes over to her Daddies room, being careful not to wake Daddy C. As she quietly opened the door, she only saw Daddy C in bed, but the light to the bathroom was on in the room. Daddy C was a heavy sleeper, so he shouldn't wake up.  
"Daddy?" She whispered as she opened the door, seeing that the shower was on.  
"Sophia? What are you doing up?" Kurt hissed, quickly turning off the shower, ignoring how his skin still smelt like Chandler, and how he was bleeding from what happened, though it was stopping.  
"I couldn't sleep and I'm really, really thirsty. Daddy, why is there blood on your legs?" Sophia sits on the toilet seat cover, pointing at the exposed part of his legs. Her daddy was gorgeous, and she didn't understand why Daddy C treated him the way he did.  
"Just give me a minute, okay? It's nothing hunny, don't worry. Daddy's okay, just let me get on some sleep pants, okay?" Kurt whispers, careful not to wake Chandler.  
Sophia nods as if she understands.  
Once Kurt was dressed, he picked up Sophia and brought her to the kitchen. "Is something else wrong? You haven't woken up in a long time." He asks as he grabs a glass, filling it with cold water.  
Sophia gulps down half the water, "I got scared Daddy C was going to hurt you. Was he the one who made you bleed?"  
Kurt winced; his child was scared for him. Isn't that a sign that he should leave Chandler? "You wouldn't understand sweetie.."  
"Why were you swearing in your room? Why was daddy C yelling at you and moaning? What were you two doing? Why was the bed hitting the wall?" Sophia asks all these questions quickly, wanting an answer to every, single, questions.  
"It's something adults do for fun, little bug. But only when they love each other." Kurt fiddles with his thumbs, deciding to braid Sophia's hair, so it'll be wavy in the morning.  
"You love daddy?"  
"No. But daddy thinks I love him, so he uses me." Kurt explains gently. "Never make the same mistake that I did. Never."  
"Okay, daddy. I don't really get it, but that's okay. I just don't like seeing you sad or hurt. I made a friend at the park yesterday! He has funny hair." Sophia giggles, making Kurt's heart fill with warmth.  
"A boy? Do I have some competition for being the guy in your heart now? What does he look like?" Kurt puts the empty glass in the sink, sitting back on the couch with Sophia.  
"Yes, a boy! No, you'll always be my favorite guy," Sophia cuddles into Kurt, sharing his warmth. "He had these really big honey brown eyes, and black curly hair. He's kinda my height, maybe shorter. His clothes were a little tight."  
"Ooh! Is he cute?" Kurt was happy for Sophia her eyes were bright. She didn't have many friends.  
"I guess. Boys have cooties though, but not you. I'm tired." She closes her eyes, but immediately is awakened by the sound of Chandler walking down the stairs, yelling for Kurt.  
"Slut? Where are you? C'mon!" When Chandler spots Kurt, his eyes light up. "Hanging with your little girl? How sweet! But I need your asshole."  
Sophia whimpers, she doesn't want her Daddy to get hurt. "Leave Daddy K alone! Leave him ALONE! You made him bleed!" She pushes Chandler, well, as much as she can.  
"Sophia, make yourself useful and go. No one wants you here!" Chandler yells, pushing her over his knee. "Bad girls get punishments. And you've been a bad girl." He slams his hand down onto her bum; "You get 5 slaps, for how old you are." Kurt can't do anything but watch, he knows how Chandler gets.  
_Slap. _  
Kurt feels the first tear roll down his cheek as Sophia lets out a strangled sob.  
_Slap._  
_Slap._  
_Slap._  
_Slap._  
"Now get your fat ass out of here."

Kurt picks up Sophia, bringing her to her bed after whispering, "_I'll be back." _to Chandler. "I'm so sorry, Sophia," Kurt whispered, setting Sophia back down in her bed.

"It's okay, daddy. Just cuddle with me, please?" Sophia asked softly, gripping onto Kurt's sleep shirt.

"Of course, sweetie," Kurt held her against his chest until she fell asleep, her strangled sobs turning into slow, shaky breaths. Kurt kissed her forehead and returned to the living room.

"Chandler, we need to talk," Kurt said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Chandler blinked slowly, not seeming to take in Kurt's words. He just looked his boyfriend up and down, a blank look on his face.  
"Chandler, I said, we need to talk," Kurt repeated, hugging himself.  
"And by that, you mean I'll listen to you tell me what I did wrong, right?" Chandler asked, his face almost as unreadable as the blank wall he was staring at.  
"Chandler, I'm serious," Kurt said in a harsh whisper, still trying to keep his voice down. "So am I."  
Kurt rolled his eyes. "We'll talk tomorrow, I've had too much for one day. Goodnight." Kurt started to walk up the stairs, but he heard Chandler's footsteps behind him. Suddenly, he felt a cold hand in his own. He looked sharply to see his boyfriend walking along side him, holding his hand.  
"Relax baby, I'm just holding your hand," Chandler whispered. Relaxing was the last thing that Kurt wanted to be doing when Chandler was talking like that.

"I'm still mad at you," Kurt had always loved holding hands with people-he used to with Chandler too, but not when he found out about Sam. That basically changed his whole life around, even though he had never met the guy or knew the slightest thing about him.

People say that you feel sparks when you hold hands with someone you really love. Kurt had never felt that with Chandler. Kurt had never felt anything that he expected to feel with Chandler. Maybe he wasn't in love, maybe he never was.

None of that had ever mattered to him. Until now.

When Kurt woke up, the sun was pooling into his room and something was gone. Chandler, to be more precise. Kurt was disappointed, but not shocked. Chandler was hardly ever there in the morning. Or at all, for that matter. Kurt stretched his arms above his head, the blood and cum covered bed he was in making him want to puke. There was something else on the bed-a note. Kurt picked it up, half dreading what was on it.  
"_Dear My Lovely," _Was written in Chandler's scratchy rushed handwriting. Kurt hated it already. "_I'm sorry about last night. I truly am. I had way too much to drink and I got way out of hand. It won't happen again. I'm sorry again. For everything. I'll be home early today to take you and Sophia out to eat, and then we can talk. I hope it makes up for it. Sorry again, Chandler xoxo."_  
Kurt groaned, throwing the note aside. He wanted to believe him and accept his apology, but he couldn't. He knew Chandler all too well for that.  
Kurt wasn't going to wake Sophia up yet-it was a bad night last night, she needed rest. Kurt hopped into the shower, washing his hair, and making sure that all the blood was off of him. Sophia would need a bath too, so he got out the amazing scented bubbles that he saved for special occasions, a gigantic fluffy white towel, and some nice soap for her.  
It was Saturday, so he was in no rush. When he went to wake up Sophia, she was already up, sitting at the small table in her room, coloring in her coloring book. "Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" Kurt pressed a kiss to her cheek.  
"It hurts Daddy. It hurts a lot," Sophia sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve.  
Kurt sat down in the small chair across the table from Sophia. They were sitting at a round, pink table that was fitted with matching pink chairs. Sophia would often color or read books on it. It had been a while since someone else had sat in the chair that Kurt was now sitting in; Sophia didn't have many friends. Kurt felt bad for her because he knew how hard it was to not have friends, but he knew that Sophia would make some soon. After all, she was only in Kindergarten.  
"I'm sorry, sweetie." He was in quite a bit of pain himself.  
Sophia shrugged, still hard at work coloring a picture. "It's okay. Don't look, Daddy!" she covered up the page that she was coloring; obviously for Kurt.  
"I won't," Kurt laughed warmly. "Can I color something too?"  
"Sure, Daddy. You can pick from the Little Mermaid or Snow White. I'm coloring in the Cinderella one," she explained.  
Kurt picked out the Little Mermaid book, opening it up to a random page. The one he opened to was perfect; it was Ariel and Sebastian, Sophia's favorite characters. He ripped it out of the book, and wrote "_To my angel, Sophia" _on the top of it with a crayon. They colored in silence for a few minutes before Sophia finally spoke up.  
"Daddy, do you think that Daddy C would like it if I colored one for him?" She asked, looking up at Kurt with her beautiful eyes that were a bright blue today.  
Kurt knew he wouldn't, but he didn't have the heart to tell this to her. "I'm sure he would, sweetie," he lied.  
Sophia ripped out a new page, diving into coloring again. "Done!"  
Kurt was done as well, and he thought it looked pretty good; good for a coloring book and crayons anyway.  
"I'll show you mine first!" She displayed her picture proudly. At the top it said "_To: Daddy K From: Sophia_" followed by a big heart. The page had a picture of Cinderella and her prince at the ball, and it was surprisingly neat. Kurt knew that she had just picked the page that she thought was prettiest, but Kurt saw something more. Sophia was like Cinderella, and Kurt was the prince. No, they weren't romantically involved, but to Sophia, Kurt was a princess. She was _his_ princess. And of course, Chandler was the evil step mom, always trying to hold Sophia back and being unpleasant to her. Kurt laughed silently to himself imagining Chandler as an old woman.  
Of course, he didn't say any of this to Sophia. "It's beautiful, sweetie. I love it," he said simply, hugging her, at least as well as he could over the table.  
"Thank you Daddy! I hoped you would like it. And I like mine too. It's beautiful," she said looking at her picture that Kurt had colored in awe. "I guess I'll just leave mine for Daddy C on the counter," she said sadly.  
Kurt caught a glimpse of her picture that she had drawn. "_I'm sorry for being bad." _It said. Kurt felt his heart break in his chest at those words. Sophia was getting down on herself for something she didn't do. "I'm sure he'll love it," he said softly. "Now, how about a bath?"  
"Okay!"

There was a park a few blocks away that Sophia had always loved to go to. It had a swing set and a playground, and Kurt loved it because it was in a safe part of town. He could read a magazine or a book and keep an eye on her without worrying about her. "Come on Daddy!" Sophia skipped down the sidewalk, a huge almost-toothless grin on her face. "Maybe my friend will be there!"  
Kurt smiled, Sophia didn't have many friends, but she didn't shut up about her new friend during her bath. "Well, I think I need to meet this man."  
Sophia ran to the swings as soon as she got there, sitting in the swing next to a boy with curly black hair. Sophia tapped him on the shoulder, hoping it was her new friend. The boy turned around, and sure enough, Sophia was staring into golden-brown eyes that she had seen once before. And would hopefully see many many times again.


	2. Chapter 2

Woah! Thanks for reading everyone, so, here's chapter two. No overly M rated material.

Sophia smiled at him "Hi!"

Harry smiled, his two front teeth missing, "Hi! Wanna play tag?"

"Sure! But, what's your name? You never told me the other day," Sophia asked curiously. "I'm Sophia"

"Pleasure to meet you Sophia, I'm Harry. Harry Anderson," Harry said proudly, shaking Sophia's hand, causing her to giggle. She had never met someone her age as polite as Harry.

"Well, Harry Anderson," she tried his name out on her tongue. "You had better be pretty fast to tag me!" She got up from the swing, running away, a gigantic smile on her face.

"I'll get you!" Harry ran as fast as he could, finally catching Sophia by the hand at the gigantic slide.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sophia asks, which was kind of a question already.

"Yeah! But I gotta go, so can it wait for tomorrow? My dad's waving me over." Harry nods his head in the direction of Blaine, who was sitting on a bench.

"Do you really have to go Harry?" Sophia pouts, her eyes big and pretty.

Harry thinks for a moment, because Sophia was really his only friend. "I can ask him.. But he's going to be lonely, today was our day to be together." He explains.  
"My daddy is here! They can talk." Sophia suggests, her face lighting up. She knew her Daddy would like that.  
"Okay! Let's play hide and seek first, then we can introduce them! I'll go first. You have twenty seconds!" Harry covered his eyes as Sophia ran away laughing. "20...18...17.." Harry counted, happy as could be that he had just made a new friend. He had hoped that his daddy and Sophia's daddy could be friends too, his daddy could use someone like that.

Kurt was never worried about Sophia at this park, and he always managed to keep himself busy. Today he decided to call his almost 13 year long best friend, Rachel Berry. He dialed her number, smiling to himself as the sun came out.  
"Hey, Kurt!" Rachel picked up on the second ring like she always does.  
"Hello!" Kurt eased into a smile as he heard the voice of his best friend. He and Rachel had gone to college together and she had always been there for him. "How have you been?" He really didn't feel like talking right now and he knew that Rachel would eagerly fill that spot.  
"I have just been spectacular!" Kurt heard her say from the other end of the phone call. He could hear his step-brother's voice on the other end too asking his wife who was on the phone, to which her muffled voice called back "_It's Kurt, honey! _School's going great." Rachel and Kurt had both graduated college majoring in the Dramatic Arts, but they had decided to go completely different ways, landing Kurt as a fashion designer and Rachel as a music teacher in Chicago.

Rachel continued to talk about her life, but Kurt wasn't really listening. He just needed something to distract him from his own thoughts. His ears might have been listening, but his mind and eyes were elsewhere. His gaze traveled to Sophia and to the various parents that were sitting on the other benches like him, when he saw-

He had to bite his bottom lip to stop the gasp that was threatening to escape his mouth when he saw _him. _He had curly black hair that seemed to be coming loose from the excessive amount of hair gel he had in it. Kurt was too far away to see much else, but he was drop-dead _gorgeous. _Sure, Kurt had seen other attractive guys, but none like _him. _He reminded Kurt of someone, but he couldn't remember who.

He knew that he was looking too long and too creeperish, but Rachel could talk for hours and the man seemed preoccupied with reading. Kurt smiled to himself a little, but was soon ripped out of his thoughts.

"I mean it's crazy, right?" Rachel said from the other line. She was obviously expecting some type of response from Kurt.

"Oh, yeah. Crazy," Kurt agreed, producing a very obvious fake laugh.

Rachel must have picked up on his distraction, but she didn't say anything. "But anyways, that's enough about me. How have you been?"

Kurt shuffled uncomfortably, and bit his bottom lip nervously. "I've uh, I've been-" He had two options. He could tell Rachel the truth, or he could lie and say that everything was perfectly fine. He trusted Rachel with anything-sometimes too much for his own good-but he didn't want to turn into one of those people who mope about their problems all day. And besides, he didn't want to put Rachel in an awkward situation. "I'm fine." And he was. He _really_ was.

Rachel obviously wasn't convinced, but she didn't make Kurt talk about it. "How's Sophia?"

At the mention of his daughter's name, Kurt saw her go down the slide with her new friend, who was slightly shorter than her with a bright smile and curly black hair. That's when Kurt realized. He had _the _curly black hair. The same hair that-

"She's wonderful," Kurt said simply. "She just started Kindergarten a few months ago and seems to love it.

"How's Chandler?" Rachel asked quietly, knowing how he treated him and Sophia. "Has he tried anything?"

Kurt wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. She'd tell someone, then everyone would know. But Sophia was technically Rachel's biological daughter too. "He spanked her last night."

"WHAT? No, you have to leave him Kurt." Rachel hissed, clearly worried. "Find

someone else."

Kurt looked back at the curly haired man, then back at Sophia. "I'm trying Rachel. I'm giving him one last shot. One last shot, and if he does something like that again, I'll leave. I promise."

"Okay. You're way more forgiving than I am, but okay," Rachel nodded even though Kurt couldn't see her.

"But Rachel, what if I can't find someone else? I mean, Chandler is the only one to ever express any want to be with me and even he is...Who will help me take care of Sophia?" Kurt rambled on.

"Well, Chandler obviously doesn't do a very good job of taking care of either one of

you," Rachel pointed out.

Kurt bit his lip harder and could start to taste blood. "You don't understand, Rachel." Kurt wasn't too sure he understood either.

"You're right. I don't understand. I just want you and Sophia to be safe, that's all."

"Thanks Rach, I appreciate it. It really means a-"

"Remember, we live in Chicago, Kurt. If you leave, you just can't leave your job." Rachel says, watching out for Kurt.

"I know. I'll kick him out-he can go live with Sam and-"

But Kurt couldn't finish his sentence because Rachel interrupted him, like she often does. "You two are _always _welcome here. If you ever wanted to come up for a weekend or something. It gets pretty lonely with just me and Finn, well, actually.." Kurt could hear the smile in Rachel's voice.

"Actually?" Kurt repeated, raising his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Okay, well we weren't going to tell people yet," Rachel started, excitement very present in her voice. "But, I'm pregnant!" She said all in one breath.

"Congratulations! Oh my goodness, I'm so happy for you two! Do you want a boy or a girl? Oh my goodness Sophia could have a new playmate!"

"We'll be sure to visit you; I really have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Rachel sounds as if she's in a hurry.

"Okay-" The line goes dead. Kurt smiled slightly to himself. He had known how much Rachel wanted to have kids. He knew how much joy that kids bring to parents, and he was glad Rachel and Finn could share that happiness. After a few minutes, Kurt felt Sophia tugging on his coat, her face happy, with the curly haired boy by her side.

"Daddy, this is Harry, Harry Anderson." The boy named Harry holds out his hand, giving a toothy smile.

"It's very nice to meet you Harry, is your dad here too? Or your mom?" Kurt gingerly shakes Harry's hand, smiling.

"My daddy's here sir. We were wondering if you two wanted to meet so you wouldn't be alone." Harry nodded towards the curly haired man, who looked so dapper.

"Oh! Only if he's okay talking to me, but I'd sure love the company!" Kurt stood up, looking down to Sophia who was giving an evil smile.

Sophia and Harry walked over to Harry's dad together, who was sitting on the park bench.

"Daddy! This is Kurt, Sophia's dad!" Harry says excitedly, "You two should be friends, because then Sophia and I can be together more."  
The man looked up briefly, but then his eyes turn downward again. He patted the spot next to him, motioning for Kurt to sit down. "You two go off and play, we'll call you over later," he said quietly, fiddling with his thumbs.  
Kurt sits down, leaving quite a bit of space in between them, his heart racing in his chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."  
The other man almost laughed and the faintest flicker of a smile crossed his face. _Almost._ "It's fine." His eyes flickered up to Kurt for just a second like he was scared to look anybody in the eye.

"Well, I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel," Kurt said matter of factly, extending his hand. The other man took his hand uncertainly, and for the first time, Kurt locked eyes with his heavenly golden brown eyes which made his heart flutter in his chest.

"I'm Blaine Anderson." _Blaine. _It seemed to fit him well enough, Kurt thought. The rest of the time that Sophia and Harry played-which turned out to be a long time- Kurt and Blaine sat in almost silence. Every time Kurt would almost say something, he would take one look at Blaine and stop.

Mostly everybody else would question Blaine's apparent uncomfortableness. They'd question why he was always looking down and not talking. They'd question why he seemed to be contained to himself. But, Kurt knew. He knew what it was like to feel uncomfortable in his own skin. He knew what it was like to be scared of everybody. To be scared to _trust _everybody.

He had recognized every sign since he first sat down next to Blaine. His uneven breathing, his hands providing his distraction from himself, the way he was slightly slouched over, the way he wouldn't meet Kurt's gaze.

Kurt knew that Blaine probably didn't want to talk to him, but he was intrigued by this mysterious man. He crossed his legs, turning into Blaine slightly. "So, tell me about your-"

But, he couldn't get out his full sentence before Sophia and Harry came running over, both out of breath. "Daddy, can we..can we.." Sophia said in between breaths, clutching at her stomach.

"Wow, slow down there," Kurt laughed, pushing Sophia's hair out of her face.

Sophia steadied herself then tried again. "Can we..as in us four go to get ice cream?" She asked quickly, grabbing onto Harry's arm.

Kurt looked to Blaine for his response, and if he didn't know better, he could've sworn he was blushing as he nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah that sounds great," a smile that melted Kurt's heart creeped into his features.

Kurt stood up again and felt lighter than he did when he sat down. "Good. I know just the place."

_Blaine. Stop. Stop now. You promised you wouldn't do this again. You promised you'd never get involved with anyone again. Stop. STOP. You know what happens. Nothing good. Stop now. _Blaine tried to tell himself this, but his feet weren't listening. Instead, they carried him farther along next to Kurt's.  
Him and Kurt were walking close. A little too close for Blaine's liking. Too close that their hands kept brushing as they strided along, sending jolts of electricity up Blaine's whole arm. Maybe he always walked this close to people-maybe he had just never noticed. Maybe it have never mattered enough to be noticeable.  
Harry and Sophia were quite a bit ahead of Kurt and Blaine, skipping along happily. "Harry won't stop talking about Sophia," Blaine smiled, surprising even himself. He hardly ever started a conversation. Especially with someone like Kurt.  
Blaine caught Kurt's eye out of the corner of his before Kurt replied. "Same with Sophia. Looks like our children may have a good friendship ahead of them."

"Harry could use a good friend, he doesn't have any at school really. Sophia's a very nice girl." Blaine stared at his feet, walking along the sidewalk

"Is something wrong? With you, I mean." Kurt asks concerningly, turning towards Blaine.

"I'm just not used to this," Blaine said, but he knew Kurt could tell it was more than that. It was way more than that. "Does Sophia have a mom?" Blaine asks, willing to change the subject.

Kurt laughs, his cheeks turning pink, "A dad. I'm gay, gay gay gay."

Blaine looks up at Kurt and smiles, "Same. Well, Harry has me. There was issues with my previous relationship, and we went separate ways." Blaine points at Sophia and Harry, who were holding hands, "They seem happy," he pointed out, not wanting to talk about himself or his past anymore.

"Are you happy? Being single?" Kurt blurts out, "You-you don't have to answer that. That was inappropriate."

Blaine looked over at Sophia and Harry again, then back at Kurt. "When it's hard to support your family, pay the bills, and have money on the side, no. But sometimes it's nice to be single." Kurt's face dropped, it was hard for him to think someone this good looking, and gay could be single. Blaine had wished he hadn't said anything because he hated to see Kurt frown.

"I'll pay for the ice cream. Don't even try to talk me out of this Mr." Kurt teases, opening the door to the ice cream parlor for him, Blaine, Sophia, and Harry. Kurt seemed to mean it as nothing more than a nice favor, but Blaine knew what he was trying to do.

Blaine nodded, he knew he wouldn't be able to talk the new friend out of paying after what he said. "Thanks."  
"What do you guys want?" Kurt asks once they make their way to the front of the line.  
"I'll have.. I'll have a chocolate!" Harry says loudly, peeking over the counter. "Oh no, no, I'll have chocolate WITH rainbow sprinkles!" He then turned to Sophia and said in what he thought was a whisper but really ended up being very loud, "My daddy likes the rainbow."  
Blaine could feel a light color on his cheeks, but he knew there was nothing to be ashamed of. "I'll have a chocolate also. No sprinkles," he said to the woman behind the counter, hoping that Harry woudn't tell Sophia-or anyone- more about him.  
Sophia ordered next and Blaine could've sworn that he saw Kurt wink at him as he ordered a vanilla with _rainbow_ sprinkles.  
They got their orders and sat down at a small table in the corner, and Blaine couldn't help but notice that his and Kurt's knees were touching under the table.  
"My daddy's a teacher!" Harry said proudly, eating his ice cream which ended up all over his face.  
"Really? That's so cool! My daddy designs clothes. He should design some clothes for you," Sophia nodded, noticing Harry's worn out clothes.  
"Sophia!" Kurt hissed.  
"You could, I'd give you some money.." Blaine trailed off, pulling out his wallet.  
"You really want me to? I can do it. For free, you're my friend." Kurt told him, pulling out his phone. "I need to call Chandler, my boyfriend. I'll be right back." Blaine watched Kurt leave, but he could tell something wasn't right. It was almost like Kurt didn't want to call his boyfriend. Maybe he didn't. Or maybe he just didn't want to leave the ice cream shop.  
Either way, it was none of Blaine's business. He had just met the guy, for goodness sake! But, maybe there was something Kurt wasn't telling him. Maybe he would one day. And maybe, _just maybe, _Blaine would tell Kurt about his life. _Doubtful, _Blaine decided as he took another lick of his ice cream.

Kurt stepped out into the sunlight outside of the small ice cream shop, half hoping and half not that Chandler would answer the phone. He tapped his foot impatiently as the phone connected and Chandler's phone-went straight to voicemail.  
Kurt wasn't shocked. Not one bit. Angered, yes. Shocked, no. Chandler almost always had his phone off when he was with Sam. Which was very often. When Chandler was with Sam, he shut _everything _off. His phone, his brain, even himself, or so Kurt imagined. The only thing he didn't shut off was the sexual part of him.  
Kurt didn't like to think about it too much, but he could almost see where Chandler was coming from. He knew what it was like to want to get away from everything. But, the thing was, Chandler's _everything _was becoming Sam. And wanting to take a break was NOT an excuse to cheat. The worst part of it all, was that Chandler wasn't ashamed of it. He wasn't ashamed to leave Kurt and Sophia in the dust like they were absolutely nothing.  
As Kurt stepped back into the ice cream shop, he had never been closer to walking away from Chandler. But he couldn't. Not now. Probably not ever.

***  
It was almost midnight before Chandler returned home in his half drunken state. Sophia had gone to bed hours ago and Kurt was up watching tv, doing anything to keep his mind off things. As much as he was probably going to regret it, he would regret it even more if he didn't. He needed to talk to Chandler. Nobody pushed Kurt around. He was stronger than that.  
"_I'll be home early to take you and Sophia out to dinner to make it up to you. I promise."_ Kurt knew that Chandler wouldn't keep his promise, but he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He really wanted to fix things between him and Chandler. He really wanted everything to be normal again. Kurt knew that Chandler was formulating an excuse for why he wasn't home early, so he sat in silence, barely looking up at his boyfriend from where he was curled into himself in the blankets on the couch.  
Chandler sat down on the couch next to Kurt, pressing a kiss to his forehead, trying to be sweet. "Hey," he smiled his signature smile. A smile that was supposed to give Kurt butterflies, but instead made him feel like puking. A smile that Chandler used to try to fix everything, but ended up failing miserably. Kurt didn't say anything, he just raised his eyebrows, waiting for Chandler to say something else.  
Chander didn't seem to notice or care, because he just sank into the couch, not really paying much attention to the tv or to Kurt. "You know, you said you'd take Sophia and I out for dinner."  
Chandler laughed, _laughed. _"Tomorrow. I promise babe, but let's go to sleep." Chandler half carried, half pulled Kurt into the bedroom.  
"Goodnight Chandler." Kurt curled onto his side of the bed, turned away from Chandler. "Kurt? Can we be a family again? I'll stop seeing Sam, I'd come home on time. We'll eat dinner together. I just.. I miss the actual love." Chandler whispers, pressing his body against Kurt's, his breath tickling Kurt's ear.  
Kurt couldn't trust him after everything. He didn't know why Chandler was asking when he was the one who made things the way they were. Things were perfectly fine before Sam came into the picture. "Chandler, no. Please let me sleep, and then go back to Sam in the morning." He pushed Chandler off him and left to go sleep in Sophia's room.

The next morning in the Anderson house was quiet, Harry had a huge smile on his face as Blaine made pancakes. "Daddy, I think you and should date."  
Blaine almost dropped the spatula. turning around in shock. "Kurt has a boyfriend, Harry."  
"You like him though, I could tell. You never ever smile that big around people." Harry said matter-of-factly, turning the page in a picture book.  
"Maybe. He has a boyfriend though, and I'm sure they're very much in-"  
Harry cut in, "Sophia said that her other dad doesn't even come home half the time, and when he does, he's usually hurting her daddy." That caught Blaine's attention, but it couldn't be true. No one should ever lay a hand on Kurt, he's such an amazing dad, and person.  
"Harry, do you know where they live? I forgot to ask Kurt and he wants to do a fitting for your new clothes.." Blaine trailed off, dialing Kurt's number on his cell phone.  
The phone rang, until finally being answered, "_Who the hell is this? This is Kurt's boyfriend._"  
Blaine almost dropped the phone, "_I'm just a friend, can I speak to Kurt please?" _Blaine heard small moans, a slurp, and Kurt asking for the phone.  
_"Kurt's a little, a little busy. He'll call you back after he's done this blowjob." _  
Blaine hung up, not wanting to bother whatever was happening. He sat down in a rickety old chair, and started to eat the pancakes, stopping to put syrup on them. "Do you want me to cut up your pancakes for you sweetie?" He asks Harry, who was currently gnawing on a whole pancake.  
"No, no, it's fun eating like this!" Harry yells, which he was always used to.  
"Are you ready to leave, we can go to the park first.." Blaine trails off, grabbing his messenger bag.  
"YAY! I can't wait. I get to see Sophia again, and Kurt said he was going to make us lunch. I bet he's a really good cook." Harry runs off a list in his head, putting on his one size too small converse, and the only light spring jacket he owned. "I wish Kurt didn't have a boyfriend. I want him to be my daddy."  
Blaine shook his head, "Harry, he can't be your daddy. Let's go."

Blaine called Kurt before he knocked on the door, not wanting to interrupt er-anything. Kurt sent out Sophia and Sophia told Blaine to come inside,and then told him that her and Harry were going to the park.  
Blaine carefully went inside, not wanting Kurt's boyfriend to beat the shit out of him or anything. "..Kurt?" He asked quietly.  
Kurt called from down the hall, and Blaine followed, it sounded as if he had been crying. "Kurt? Are you okay?" The sight that greeted Blaine was not pleasant. Kurt was lying on his side, curled up in a ball. The only thing he had covering him was a sheet.  
"Cha-chandler. C-c-can you get me another blanket? He left me. I had to go wash the other sheets because they were covered in blood and lube. There's spare blankets in the closet." Kurt pointed towards a huge closet, one fit for a movie star. Blaine nodded, upset at seeing Kurt like this. He silently picked up one of the blankets, walked over to Kurt, and placed it on top of his most likely naked body.  
"Cuddle with me? Please, Blaine?" Kurt asked, almost pleadingly. He sounded so broken and helpless, that Blaine wanted to just take away his pain, kiss away his tears, and make that smile return. He could only see from Kurt's collarbone up, but that's all that he needed to see. Kurt's normally perfect hair was a mess and his stunning eyes that were a dull gray color today had turned red from crying. Blaine had wished that Kurt had someone else besides Chandler because he didn't deserve to be treated like this. Blaine thought that even he, himself could maybe fill that spot and-  
_NO. _Blaine mentally kicked himself for thinking like that. Just because he knew what Kurt felt like, didn't give him any right to think about someone that way again. He made a vow to himself a few years ago that he would never feel that way again, and he intended on keeping it. "I'm sorry, Kurt. But I can't.." Blaine lost his trail of thought and couldn't get himself to look Kurt in the eye. Instead, he focused his vision on the floor. "I'll just.. I'll be out there with them, okay? Take as long as you want," Blaine said regretfully and looked at Kurt once more, then softly pushed his friend's hair out of his face.

He couldn't see Kurt's eyes, he wouldn't allow himself to, but Blaine could see pain and rejection etched into Kurt's features at his words, and it killed him inside to know that _he _caused that pain. At least, part of it. He gave a fraction of a smile before returning back to where Harry and Sophia were.

Later that day, Kurt and Blaine had made lunch together while Harry and Sophia played in her room. "I'm sorry." Blaine whispered, stirring the pot of boiling water.

Kurt smiles, looking at Blaine. "It's okay, it happens at least every week. Maybe more. Chandler's never left.. Ever. He just packed up all his stuff and left." Kurt sits at the kitchen island, cutting up chicken.  
"You don't deserve that. You deserve so much better. Now you can find someone better." Blaine tells him, adding the swirly noodles to the pan. "And it can't be me. I'm not good enough for you."  
Kurt frowns, turning around. "Blaine, you're perfect. I've only known you for a few days, but I can already tell what an amazing person you are. Anyone would be lucky to have you, anyone. I know you don't want me to be that person, but promise me you'll find someone. Okay?" He wrapped his arms around Blaine, giving him a hug.  
The hug was warm and tight and something Blaine hasn't received for _years_. "I won't, I can't trust anyone." Kurt pulled away abruptly.  
"What happened, with your other boyfriend? Did he do anything to you?" Kurt stirred the noodles, and added chicken to the pan with oil in it. "You can trust me, you know."  
Blaine nods, not wanting to talk about _Sebastian_. "I trust you. But I'm not ready. Not yet. The last time I had even been physically intimate with someone was when Harry was one. Five years."  
"Well, I need you to promise me one more thing." Kurt sits back down onto the stool.  
"What is it?" Blaine asks, invested in making the food.  
"If you ever have any problems with paying rent, or getting food, or getting clothes for you or Harry, you'll tell me. I'm usually always here or at the fabric shop." Kurt plays around with his phone.  
"Thank you." That's all Blaine could say. Because this stran-friend, who he's only known for a week, offered to help him. No one has helped him, _no one._

The rest of the night went well, Kurt even fitted Blaine for a new suit to wear. Harry and Sophia had fallen asleep on the couch, leaving Kurt and Blaine drinking wine at the kitchen table. "Thanks. For everything today. Harry really likes you."  
Kurt giggles, and it's cute and innocent and unlike anything he's heard before. "Sophia wouldn't shut up about Harry since they last saw each other, it's so cute! She talks about you sometimes too, and once she-she said that your hair looks like broccoli! Because of how curly it is." Kurt rambles, and he's happy and cheerful. Blaine feels as if he could ruin it by leaving.  
"Harry never shuts up about Sophia either, it can be kind of annoying. My hair looks like broccoli? I hope she doesn't try to eat it!" Blaine laughs, his hand getting awfully close to Kurt's.  
"Are you going to have to leave? Never leave. Don't leave tonight. Please." Kurt pouts, his puppy dog face adorable and endearing. "You can even have the guest room."  
Blaine agrees, not wanting to leave Kurt. Because Chandler could come back, they always try to come back. "I can, I can sleep in your bed if you'd like me to."  
"Yes." Kurt gets up, leading Blaine to the room again, "I'm going to go change, if you can make the bed, then I'd love you." Kurt saunters off into the bathroom, leaving Blaine with a change of sheets.  
Blaine makes the bed, neatly patting down the comforter and sheets. "Do you have a change of clothes I could wear?" He asks through the bathroom door, not opening it.  
"Just pick a pair of sweatpants from the top drawer, they should fit you. If you don't mind sleeping shirtless.." Kurt trails off, opening the door.  
Blaine opens the top drawer, and picks up the first pair of sweatpants in it. "Thanks"  
When Blaine came out of the bathroom, Kurt was already in bed with the lights off, sleeping in the middle of the bed. As Blaine crawled under the sheets, Kurt cuddled his face into Blaine's chest. "Goodnight."  
Blaine's heart fluttered, it had been years since someone slept with him like this. Well, other than Harry. "Goodnight." Blaine felt peaceful for once. It was a strange kind of peace. A peace that felt almost guilty. A peace that he feared he could only reach when alcohol was flowing through his veins and all his senses and feelings were numb. Either way, it was peace. Something that Blaine needed every once in a while. He eventually drifted to sleep, lulled by the thought that Harry was happy and at least one Anderson wasn't hopelessly confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine awoke to Kurt snoring peacefully, his head still on his chest. Blaine didn't move, and watched him sleep, not in a creepy way. Kurt murmured in his sleep, and rolled over, onto his side. "I'm up now." He spoke, rolling over to face Blaine. "You look pretty in the morning."  
Blaine blushes, turning to face Kurt, "Not as pretty as you. I should leave.."  
"Stay. Pleaassseeee. I looovveeee youuuuuu." Kurt laughs, "Just kidding. But you're my best friend. Stay." Blaine knew he was joking, but it still made his heart stop in his chest. Maybe not in a good way.

Blaine laughs at Kurt's innocence, it was written all over him. "Fine, I guess I'll have to. It's Labor Day though, right? If it isn't I am screwed." Blaine laughs, thinking about how mad his coworkers would be.

"Yes, it is labor day. Mhm, I'm tired. I probably smell bad too." Kurt scrunches

up his nose, and it's cute and adorable but Blaine can't feel that way about him. "We should go wake up Sophia and Harry, it's already 9 o'clock."

Kurt stretches when he gets up, and Blaine notices how the small muscles ripple in his back as he lifts his arms above his head and it's unlike anything he's seen before. Blaine gets up and follows Kurt to Sophia's room, to go wake up the children. When they enter the room, he sees that Harry and Sophia were cuddled up in the small, twin sized bed, holding onto each other.  
"They're so cute. Best friends." Kurt whispers to Blaine before going to shake Sophia awake gently. "Rise and shine sleepy heads. It's time to wake uppp!" Kurt sing songs, smiling bright and happy even though he probably isn't.  
"Daddy!" Harry yells, running over to Blaine. "Are you two dating yet? Pleaseeee say yes." Harry tends to say stuff he doesn't mean to say loudly, it just happens.  
"Oh! Oh! Oh! Are you daddy, are you?" Sophia asks excitedly.  
Blaine shakes his head, and Kurt frowns, "No, we are not dating." And Blaine could've sworn he heard Kurt say _"Yet."_ after to Sophia.

The rest of the day went surprisingly well, they went to the park, then went out for lunch. But when they came back to the house, everything came tumbling down.  
"Who's your new toy? I don't even leave for a full day and you've already got a new guy? Babe, you know he won't be able to give you what I can give you." Chandler drawls, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Much to Kurt's dismay, Chandler had turned up back at their apartment-the last thing that Kurt wanted to happen.  
Kurt shakes his head and opens the door, "Get out, Chandler. I don't want you here. If you don't leave, I will call the police and file a report against you." He warns, while Blaine shoes the kids off to Sophia's room.  
"You think they'd believe that about me? Pleeaasse. People here love and respect me, no one would believe a worthless, good for nothing, like you." Chandler sets down the bottle, sauntering over to where Blaine was standing. "And you, what's your name?"  
Blaine stood awkwardly in the corner, torn between saying something to Chandler or saving his own hide and staying quiet. But, if there was anything he had learned in the past, it was that other people were always more important than him, so sticking up for Kurt would be the best option for everyone. Everyone except himself. "Blaine. My name's Blaine."  
Chandler laughed, "What a faggy name, Blaine. Hah. So, you're so poor you have to go around fucking people to get money? We all know that Kurt could never get a boyfriend, and that's why I stayed with him. I felt bad for him."  
"No, I don't fuck people," Blaine winced as those words came tumbling out of his mouth. "And as a matter of fact, I'm Kurt's friend, and I don't appreciate how you treat him. You have a little girl, a beautiful little girl who just needs someone other than Kurt in her life. Why can't you understand that you need to be here for her? Why?" Blaine was fuming with anger, but he couldn't bring himself to slap or punch or kick Chandler. He could never do that to anybody. No matter how much they deserved it.  
"Can we STOP? I like Blaine. Blaine likes me. We're friends, Chandler. Don't make fun of him because he doesn't have the best clothes or the best toys for his son. He can't help it that the school doesn't pay him what he deserves." Kurt steps in between Blaine and Chandler, pointing in Chandler's face.  
Chandler backs off, throwing his hands in the air. "I just came to get my daughter. Don't want her to be a dyke." Chandler heads towards the hall, but Kurt stops him.  
"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare." Kurt steps in front of the doorway, blocking Chandler from entering. "And I won't tolerate such words. If she likes girls, she likes girls. If she likes boys, she likes boys. It doesn't matter. You of all people should know."  
Chandler scoffs, "She's my child too, if you don't remember. I don't fucking want to see your little gay germs rubbing off on our daughter."  
"Isn't that a bit stereotypical, Chandler? I mean, aren't you gay too?" Blaine speaks up, tapping on Chandler's shoulder, his hand shaking. He was terrified of Chandler and had every reason to be. But he knew what it was like and Kurt didn't deserve any of it.  
"Don't touch me. I don't want poor people germs. And yes, I am gay. But not as gay as you," Chandler shouted, talking to Kurt again. "Fine, you won't let me take her now. But I will, trust me. Bye fags."  
"You will not. Why the Hell do you even want her, anyway? You've never cared about her anyway!" Kurt shouted, but it was too late. Chandler was already gone. Luckily. Kurt wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He couldn't for Sophia's sake. He couldn't cry in front of Blaine. He was stronger than that. "I'm sorry you had to see that," he whispered after a few awkward minutes of silence.

Blaine knew Kurt wanted to cry-to be comforted. He took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms around Kurt, rubbing his back soothingly. "You can cry. It's good to cry."

Kurt let his tears go, "Tha-than-thank you." Kurt stepped back after a few minutes, sitting on the couch. "Do you want to go out for dinner?" He hiccups, finally not crying anymore.  
"I have to go teach tomorrow, so that'd be a no." Blaine says, going to go get Harry and Sophia from her room. Harry threw a bit of a fit, but they set up another play date for Saturday and they'd probably see each other at the park.  
***

The next day when Blaine dropped Harry off at school, he went into the front office. "Excuse me, Miss Michele?" He asked politely.

"Oh, ! Is something wrong with Harry?" She smiled up at Blaine, and it was obvious she had a crush on him. Her deep brown eyes told it all. Miss Michele was a 20-something female, who decided to work as a school receptionist. Her shoulder length, pin straight, brown hair cascaded down her thin tan face. To Blaine, she was pretty, but not his type at all. In any aspect, especially gender.  
"No, I was just wondering if you had anyone who worked here named Chandler. It's just, i need to know." Blaine stuttered almost, but stopped himself. She grabbed a list off of the wall, and carefully read down the list of first names.  
"There's a Chandler here, he teaches music for Harry's grade." She smiled, "Listen I was wondering if you'd want to go out for dinner tonight-just me and you of course, no distractions," she fluttered her eyelashes, trying to be seductive.  
"Could I take Harry out of that class? I could teach him myself. And, I don't play for your team, Lea." Blaine said curtly.  
Ms. Michele looked slightly taken aback and her face was expressionless "Oh. You're one of _them,_" she observed.  
Blaine quirked an eyebrow, wishing he was at home. He hated talking to people in general- especially ones who were possibly homophobic. "One of _them?_" he repeated, adding just as much emphasis on the word "them" that she had.  
"Yeah. _Them,"_ she said for the third time. "You know, like Chandler. I always see him walking out with some guy with blonde hair. They always have their hands all over each other," she explained, the color growing in her face.  
_Chandler. Blonde hair._ _Some guy. Not Kurt. _Blaine suddenly felt sick to his stomach, and had to steady himself against the reception desk. He tried to think if Kurt had ever said anything about another guy in Chandler's life, Maybe that's why he was never home. Kurt didn't deserve to be cheated on. He didn't deserve anything that Chandler was. _It's none of your business, _Blaine reminded himself as he was snapped back to the present.  
"I think I've figured you out," Ms. Michele said, twirling her stiff brown hair around her finger. "You. You and Chandler were a thing, weren't you?"  
Blaine thought she was joking, and that was by far the worst joke he had ever heard. But she wasn't laughing either. "What? I-no," Blaine stammered, the very idea making his insides squirm.  
Then, she laughed. A cruel, pleased laughed. "Yeah. You and him. And now you're not. Looks like he's found himself another man. That's why you want your kid out of the class," she guessed, a satisfied look on her face.

Blaine stared at her in bewilderment. "No, not at all." She was about as far from the truth as humanly possible

"Whatever you say," her shrill laugh filled the room once again. "But, I'm afraid you can't take him out of that class for such an unimportant reason. Music class is a required course, even for Kindergarteners, so the only way that we would be able to take him out is if you had a serious problem with the teacher. A real problem, not a silly relationship problem or because he's not giving you anything in be-"

"Okaayyy, I'll just be leaving now," Blaine interjected, blushing furiously. "Thank you anyway. Have a good day," he turned for the door, his feelings of sympathy higher for Kurt than ever before and a feeling of disgust deep in his stomach.

"Wait," the receptionist screeched, standing up quickly. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate. Sometimes I forget I work in an Elementary school. But, I forgot to tell you. If you're_ that _worried, you should know that Chandler doesn't seem to be with that guy anymore."

Blaine felt a wave of relief at her words, but not for the reason she thought. "Wh-what?" he asked, making sure he heard her correctly.

"Well don't tell anyone," she lowered her voice, looking around the small office even though it was just the two of them. "But yesterday, I was walking home and I heard them fighting. They were yelling stuff that I probably shouldn't repeat, but then Chandler pushed the other guy and they both went off in different ways," she shrugged. "I'm no expert in relationships, but to me it seems like your man is free."

Blaine felt a little better. _At least Kurt is the only guy in Chandler's life. Hopefully. _"Oh, that's good," he exclaimed, producing a somewhat fake cheeriness. He couldn't help but feel a tad disappointed at her news of their breakup, but he couldn't figure out why.

She brushed off her black pencil skirt, trying to draw Blaine's attention to _areas_, no doubt. "You're welcome. But if you ever get over this phase, you know where to find me." She revealingly bent over, her white v-neck shirt showing more than Blaine ever needed to see. Blaine looked away, only staying out of courtesy as she scribbled her number on a scrap piece of paper. "It gets a little lonely all by myself in this cold city, ya know?"

Blaine knew all too well what she meant. He took the paper from her, knowing that it would end up crumpled in the waste bin in a few minutes. "See you around," he called as his feet carried him as fast as they could, hoping to never "see her around." Ever.

Blaine and Harry were cuddling in Blaine's bed, trying to get some sleep. It wasn't like this every night, but lately Harry has been having more night terrors and Blaine was afraid Chandler would come and find him. Chandler.. The name sounded familiar. _ChandlerChandlerChandler_. Maybe he taught at Harry's school? He even looked familiar.  
"Goodnight Daddy." Harry cuddled closer into Blaine, resting his tiny head on Blaine's chest and sighing contently.  
"Goodnight Harry." Blaine whispered back, rubbing his hand across Harry's back.  
**

Kurt hated himself. He hated Chandler. But mainly himself. He hated himself for letting Chandler walk all over him. He hated himself for forgiving his boyfriend time and time again. He hated himself for putting Sophia through everything.

Harry and Blaine had left a few hours ago, and Sophia had been quiet ever since. She didn't say anything about Chandler, but Kurt knew she had heard him. He was sure everyone had heard him. Even hours later, Kurt could still hear Chandler.  
_We all know that Kurt could never get a boyfriend, and that's why I stayed with him. I felt bad for him. _Kurt knew it was true. Maybe that was part of the reason he stayed with Chandler-nobody else would take him. He had always thought he was better than that, but for some reason, he just couldn't leave Chandler.  
Not that that was a problem now. He tried to tell himself that Chandler was gone; that things were going to be better now. But even he knew how untrue that was. Unfortunately, he knew Chandler. And he knew he would be back. Apologizing, no doubt. He's always been apologizing, but it never meant anything. The same thing would always happen again.  
"Dad?" Sophia's voice came from her room, but it was loud enough for Kurt to hear through the thin walls of the apartment. He walked towards her room with careful footsteps, incase Chandler was lurking about in the shadows, _the dark shadows_.  
"Little bug? Is everything going okay?" Kurt asks, sitting in the tiny chair next to Sophia's at her desk. "Oooh, what's that?"  
Kurt was asking about a cute drawing she made, four stick figures lined up next to each other in front of a big house. "It's you, me, Harry, and Blaine! Can you make a copy of it so I could give one to Blaine? Do you think he'd like it?" Kurt nodded, inspecting the drawing closer and seeing that him and Blaine were holding hands, and Harry was by Kurt's side, and she was by Blaine's side.  
"He'll love it, and of course I'll make a copy for you!" Kurt smiled, pressing a kiss to Sophia's head. "Do you want a pb+j sandwich sweetie? With the crusts cut off?"  
Sophia smiled bright, "Can you cut it in triangles too, like Blaine's eyebrows?" And that might have been the most adorable thing Kurt had heard in his life. His high laugh filled the room, bouncing off the walls. "I like it when you laugh, and I like making you laugh. But Daddy C never seems to make you laugh," she frowned. "But Blaine can make you laugh."  
Kurt picked Sophia up, and carried her out into the kitchen. "Sit on the counter, and I'll make you a sandwich." Kurt set Sophia on top of the counter, and then went to grab ingredients from the cupboard, the bread and peanut butter, and reached into the fridge to get the grape jelly.  
As he made the sandwich, Sophia would sing and Kurt would hum the background music, making the quiet room loud with noise and happiness.

"Good morning Sweetie," Chandler's smooth talk filled up their bedroom with noise, but not the good happy kind, the bad kind.  
"What are you doing here? I don't want you here." Kurt croaked, turning onto his other side to face the wall.  
"I just want to be in your life. I want Sophia to have two good parents, and not that poor excuse for a guy. I teach his kid in Music." Chandler lies down next to Kurt, the front of his body pushed against Kurt's back, "To be quite honest, the kid sucks."  
_Well so do you, _Kurt thinks. "Blaine's a nice guy. Leave them be, I haven't even came near Sam yet-So you leave Blaine and Harry alone." He feels protective, but that's all that's going through his mind. _Protect, protect, protect. _  
Chandler sighs happily, reaching his hand underneath the blankets, "Give me one good reason to leave them alone, come on. Make me forget my name like you used to. Make me want your gay face again." He harshly grabs Kurt's cock that was covered by his pajama pants, and the friction was unwanted.  
Kurt rolls them over so he's on top, _I'll just pretend it's Blaine. _"No mercy?" He rips off Chandler's jeans, along with his boxers.  
"Oh God no mercy." Chandler begs, closing his eyes as Kurt sinks his mouth down on his cock, head bobbing. "More, more."  
Kurt grabs the lube from the bedside drawer, and forces one finger into Chandler, pistoning it in and out before adding another, making this as quick as humanly possible. "I'm ready, I'm ready. Oh god yes Kuurrtttt."  
_That's the first time he's said my name like that since he cheated on me. _"One minute.." He slowly pulled the condom on-he's worn them since Chandler started cheating, then lubed up his cock, forcing it inside Chandler until he was fully seated. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned at how Chandler's face was all scrunched.  
"I love you. And I mean it let's get married. Please. I'll quit my job, and I'll stay home with you and Sophia." Chandler rested his hands on Kurt's waist, and Kurt could tell that Chandler was telling the truth. Chandler was never one to lie about his feelings.  
"I..I love you too; you don't know how long I've wanted to be with you. I've wanted to be with you since forever. Married. Let's get married." Kurt's eyes are filled with joy and he presses a kiss to Chandler's lips, it's deep and passionate, and then he starts to thrust. Slowly, but sure. "You promise to never see Sam again though, right?"

"Never again. Only you and Sophia, only." Chandler opens his eyes and sets them onto Kurt's beautiful blue-gray-green eyes. He moaned as Kurt hit that spot in him, over and over.

***  
"Why's Daddy C here?" Sophia whispers loudly to Kurt, who was trying to teach her how to write the alphabet.  
Kurt smiled, "Because he loves us. And we're supposed to love him, little bug." Kurt goes back to showing her how to write her "m's", the letter she has the most trouble with. Chandler walked into the room at lunch time, carrying out a plate with a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich with carrots for Sophia. Kurt mouthed an 'I love you' to Chandler.  
"For you, my darling." Chandler did a ridiculous bow after he set the plate down, "Enjoy." He sat next to Kurt, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I love you too."  
Sophia smiled, because now Daddy C could make her Daddy smile too, and it was like a family. "I love you Daddy C." That's the first time those words have came out of her mouth in a while, and it didn't feel right.  
"I looovveeee you more!" Chandler sounded happy, but he was the only one who sounded cheerful.


	4. Chapter 4

OOMPH. Guys, I've totally been forgetting to put disclaimers, so I don't own Glee yadayadayada. Thanks for reading everyone :3

Blaine woke up on Wednesday, and he could tell it was going to be a bad day. First of all, Kurt and Chandler were back together. Second, Harry had a bad cold. Third, apparently his work was laying off certain teachers. Harry couldn't go to school today, but he had no one to babysit him. So, Harry would have to go to school. On the day he has music class, too.  
"Daddy?" Harry sniffled, his eyes puffy and his voice scratchy.  
"I'm sorry you have to go to school today bud, but there's no one else to babysit you." Blaine presses a kiss to Harry's cheek as he pulls up Harry's jeans, buttoning them and zipping them.  
"C-can't Kurt babysit me? He homeschools Soph." Harry closed his eyes, and Blaine could tell he was tired.  
"I can call him. If you want to go. And if he's willing to." Blaine pulled out his crappy cell phone, but dialed Kurt's number, waiting for it to pick up.  
_"Hello?" _  
_'_"Kurt, it's me, it's Blaine. Can you watch Harry today? He's really sick and I have to go into work today." Blaine says back in one breath, scared that Kurt wouldn't say yes.  
_"Oh, yeah. Of course! Just drop him off before you go into work, I'll be here." _Kurt sounds happy, and that's good. He could hear Chandler and Sophia in the background, laughing.  
"Thank you, thank you so much. I'll see you in a bit, Bye!"  
_"Bye!" _  
Blaine smiled, and gently shook Harry out of his slumber, "C'mon, let's get you in your pajamas again. Kurt will watch you."

When Blaine arrived at Kurt's apartment, he knocked on the door. It was a minute or so before someone answered, but when someone did, it was Chandler. "Oh. Is Kurt still here..?" Blaine asked nervously, suddenly becomng very aware of himself.  
Chandler laughed, "Yeah. C'mon in, Kurt told me Harry was sick. Your kid is really good in my class, y'know. Real nice voice." Chandler opened up the door for Blaine and Harry, and led them into the living room. "Sorry about last time, no harsh feelings?"  
"No harsh feelings. As long as you don't hurt Kurt. I care about him, y'know? Um, I have to get to school, so just tell Kurt that Harry's stuff is in that bag." He leant down to Harry and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"We'll take good care of him," Chandler assured, flashing a bright grin.  
"Be good for Kurt and Chandler."

"I will daddy, I'll see you later." Blaine looked back one last time before walking out the door, leaving Chandler and Kurt with Harry. Sure, Blaine was scared for his kid; but Chandler seemed to be sincere in his promise to take care of Harry. And besides, Kurt was there in case Harry, Sophia or even Chandler got too out of hand.

Even though he kept reassuring himself, there was still something telling him this was a bad idea.

"Harry?" Harry awoke to the sound of Kurt's comfortable voice, in a huge bed. "Are you okay sweetheart? You're in my room, I just wanted you to be comfy."  
Harry's head was pounding, and he felt like dying. "I.. I'm hungry." Harry gave a slight shiver even though he was covered with five blankets. "And thirsty. Really thirsty."  
"Do you want something to eat? I'll have Chandler make you something to eat." Kurt pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek, much like he does to Sophia while she's sick. "I'll be right back, don't worry."  
Kurt goes down the hallway to ask Chandler to make lunch, and sees Chandler and Sophia curled up on the couch reading a book. "Hi."  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Sophia whisper-yells, "Can I see Harry now? Pleeassseeee?" She begs, pouting.  
"No, maybe later. But right now it's lunch time. Chandler, can you make sandwiches with soup?" Kurt asks, smiling.  
"Naturally." Chandler gets up and presses a passionate kiss to Kurt's lips, hearing Sophia go, 'Ewwww' in the background.

Harry went back to bed after he ate, and Kurt was genuinely concerned for him. Not even Sophia slept this much when she was sick, and it couldn't have been normal. Kurt called a doctor to come visit the house, and make sure Harry was alright. He would do anything for Blaine, and Harry's like his own child.  
"Harry, wake up. There's a doctor here. Wake up Harry." He gently shook Harry awake, and he awoke quite quickly. "Hey buddy."  
"Why's there a doctor here?" Harry mumbled, still tired and his headache had gotten worse.  
"I just want to make sure you're alright. You've been sleeping almost the whole entire time you've been here. Can you just.. Just take his temperature and things doctors do? I'll pay for everything, just. Just make sure he's alright." Kurt pulls up a chair next to the bed to sit in, so he could be by Harry.  
"Of course, . Can I have you sit up, Harry?" Harry does as Dr. Criss tells him, and the doctor takes his stethoscope to Harry's chest, telling him to take deep breaths.  
Kurt holds Harry's hand, reassuring him he'll be okay. After the doctor takes Harry's blood pressure and his temperature, he asks Kurt to talk to him alone for a minute. " , Harry isn't your child, I know. But could you maybe talk to his father about nutrition? Harry's blood pressure is running severely low, and that's not a good thing for his little body. Is he, well, if you're paying for this I'm guessing they don't have a lot of money, right? I recommend that you should talk to him about everything, and maybe offer to help them out with groceries."  
Kurt nods, because Blaine's his friend. He'd do anything for them, "Thank you, Doctor. And I will, I promise. What can I do right now?"  
"You can just make sure he doesn't get dehydrated or pass out. Try and keep him awake. Don't worry about the money, it's on me." The doctor leaves before Kurt can say thank you, and before he can get back to Harry; Chandler is blocking his way.  
"Is he okay?" He asks, fake concern in his voice.  
"No.. I just. I don't know what to do. Blaine needs money for healthy food but he never even asks, and now Harry's sick because of it. We need to help them, their apartment is probably a little hole in the wall."  
Chandler shrugged his shoulders, "Do what you want then."  
Kurt thinks for a moment, "What if we have them come stay with us for a bit? We have the extra guest room.."  
Chandler shakes his head, "I don't think that's a good idea."  
Kurt scoffs, "Why?"  
"Because he's gay and obviously likes you. C'mon, they'll be fine." Chandler wraps his hands around Kurt's waist, "Gimme a kiss." Chandler presses a kiss to Kurt's lips, then pulls away. "I gotta go to the store, I'll be back, kay?"  
"Mmkay." Kurt turns away coldly, heading back into the room where Harry was.

"Hey, the doctor wants you to stay awake for a bit. Do you want me to get some coloring books, or maybe I could read you stories?" Kurt asks, not knowing what to do.

"Can you read to me? I promise I won't fall asleep, but at my house we only have like, 15 different books." Harry sits up in bed, clutching the blankets to his chest.

"Yeah, of course I can read to you! Let me go get some books from the library, okay?" Kurt smiles, he loved to read aloud.

"Okay Kurt!"

***  
When Blaine comes to pick up Harry, Harry and Kurt are sitting on the couch with Sophia, watching The Little Mermaid. He hears Kurt's laugh ring out, and then sees him pick up Sophia and Harry, twirling them around.  
"Blaine! Hi! Harry was good today, but, I need to talk to you about something." Kurt sets down Harry and Sophia on the couch, and walks over to Blaine. "Let's go in another room.."  
Once Kurt and Blaine sat in his comfy office chairs, Kurt's face turned suddenly serious, "Why didn't you tell me you were having a hard time with getting groceries?"  
"I'm not! I swear to god." Blaine half yelled back, trying to defend himself.  
Kurt scoffed, "That explains why Harry was so sick today that I had to get a fucking doctor to come here and make sure he's okay!"  
"You know I don't have enough money for that, why did you call a doctor?" Blaine yelled, like fully yelled. Angered that Kurt wouldn't even think of how little they had.  
"I'm paying because Harry's like a second son to me. You need to get healthier food at least. Just.. I know you love your son but right now, he needs a healthier life style. And that means either making changes to your grocery list, or coming to live with me." Kurt rested his head in his hands. It was wrong of him to go against Chandler, but.. Blaine and Harry needed them.  
"I.. Bye, Kurt. Stop meddling in my life." And with that, Blaine walked out the door, and Kurt couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't the one who controlled Blaine. Blaine controlled himself.

"Is something wrong?" Chandler asked calmly after Harry and Blaine had gone home and Sophia was gone to bed.  
Kurt pulled his knees farther up into his chest, blocking out both the cold from the wind on the patio and Chandler's fake tenderness. "It's just...nothing," he trailed off lamely, not looking in Chandler's direction but instead looking out at the New York lights. It _was_ nothing, wasn't it? Kurt was just nervous and jittery about getting married. And upset about Blaine. That was it. Truly.  
"Kurt?" Chandler asked again, moving his chair closer to Kurt's. Kurt could feel Chandler's hot breath on his neck, sending chills down Kurt's spine; and not in a good way.  
"It's just..I don't know if marriage is the best option right now," Kurt admitted, immediately regretting his words. He hated to see how Chandler's face fell in that moment; even after all the Hell Chandler had put him through. Kurt still couldn't bring himself to _truly_ hate Chandler. He mainly just hated the way Chandler made him feel. "Just..nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"No, Kurt. I can't forget it. You need to be sure this is what you want. We need to be sure this is what _we _want. Just, talk to me, okay? What's on your mind?" Chandler reached for Kurt's hand and after a slight hesitation, Kurt accepted it, taking Chandler's clammy hand.

Neither of them said anything for a few moments, the only sound was the noise of the street from down below them. Kurt couldn't quite put his finger on what was holding him back. It was everything and nothing. He had always thought that Chandler was the one that he wanted to marry, but now he wasn't too sure. He wanted to trust Chandler and he partially did, but he couldn't handle any more heartbreak. He knew that Blaine coming into his life had something to do with it, no matter how much he told himself that Blaine meant nothing. Blaine could never mean nothing.

"It's just...how do I know that you won't go back to Sam? How do I know that once we're married everything is going to fall into place and I'm not going to wake up to an empty bed because you went to see someone else?" There was too many things and worries that Kurt had been holding in for too long.  
"Kurt," Chandler tried to sound comforting, but there was an undertone of scolding that Kurt couldn't ignore. It was almost like Chandler thought that Kurt was dumb for worrying about that. Now that Kurt thought about it, that was exactly how Chandler felt. "That's not going to happen."  
"How do I know? How do I know that's not what's going to happen? How can you promise me that?" Kurt half-screamed, his voice escalating with every word. He was done with people pushing him around.  
Chandler didn't say anything, then dropped Kurt's hand forcefully. "Because, Kurt. I was being stupid. I wish I could take it back. But I can't. I never should have done that to you. I don't know what I was thinking."  
"Then why would you do that if you knew how wrong it was? Why would you purposely hurt me?" Kurt looked away from Chandler, and casted his gaze toward the skyline again.  
"Because, Kurt. I can't think straight when alcohol is in my blood system. You know that. And I'm probably the biggest asshole in the world for hurting you and Sophia time and time again. But if you would just give me one more chance, I would be forever in your debt. _Please._ i'm _begging_ you." Chandler pleaded, begging Kurt to look him in the eye.  
But Kurt couldn't buy it. He knew all too well how untrue what Chandler was saying was. "How do I know that you're not going to get drunk and sexually abuse me? Or go back to Sam? Or..or hurt Sophia?" Chandler had had a drinking problem for as long as Kurt could remember and he couldn't stand it.  
"I'll quit," Chandler said dismissively, as if quitting an alcohol addiction was the easiest thing.  
Kurt scoffed, "You know as well as I do that you can't just quit on the spot. It's not nearly as simple as that."  
Chandler stood there dumbfounded, Kurt was right. He couldn't just quit. "I can_ try _though."  
Kurt laughed, "Trying isn't enough with me. Because you always say that you'll try to do things but you never even do. Remember when you said you'd try and get home to take me out to dinner? Oh, yeah, that's right, you were too busy fucking Sam to come home. Remember when you said you'd try to care for Sophia? Then you spanked her a month later. You don't even give a damn about her, and she doesn't give a damn about you either, Chandler. You were never here. You never saw her take her first steps, you never heard her first words, and you never even changed one of her diapers."  
Chandler got up, "Are you saying you don't want me here? Is that what you're trying to say? Because I can go. Take our little girl and go off to Los Angeles where I could become an actor, be more famous than you."  
Kurt didn't know what to do. Chandler didn't have the keys to the house anymore, and he could remove the spare key from outside. Kurt could change the locks tomorrow, and then get a restraining order. "You can never have her. Ever. So don't even try. And I hate to break it to you, but I have my name mentioned on every red carpet event at least five times. You could never be more famous than me."  
"Bye Kurt, for good. But make sure you keep an eye on Sophia." Chandler walks out of the room, presumably to pack his bags. Kurt really did have no one right now, since Blaine was mad at him. But let Blaine be mad at him. Kurt Hummel can be single and independent. And it was his time to prove it.

As Chandler settled down into Sam's apartment, he walked outside to make an.. err. Private call. Sebastian Smythe, his old "friend" and Blaine's ex. You see, Sebastian was quite.. well.. He had anger issues to put it simply. Once he had recognized Blaine, he had automatically remembered Sebastian. He knew more about Blaine and Sebastian's relationship than Kurt and that made him satisfied. When Chandler wanted something, he got it. "Sebastian, hi. I need your help."  
"What is it? I have things to do and people to fuck." Sebastian put quite bluntly, not caring about what Chandler thinks. They were alike in many ways.  
"I found Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Your ex." Chandler spews out, making sure Sebastian knew.  
"The one who got away? Where the fuck is that asshole? Well, it's technically supposed to be my asshole. But someone had to be such a fucking pansy and just couldn't take it like a real man." Sebastian angrily said, the malice present in his voice. Blaine was supposed to be his.  
"Come down to Sam's place, you know where. I'll bring you to meet him.." Chandler looks over to the clock, it wasn't even 10 pm yet.  
"I'll be down by the end of the week." And with that, the phone hung up. Things would be better once Blaine was out of the picture. They'd be better for Chandler, that is.

Blaine noticed that Kurt's front door was left ajar when he went to go say sorry with Harry in his arms, so he just walked in.  
"Kurt..?" Blaine called out into the not empty apartment, and saw that he was curled up on the couch, asleep with a blanket wrapped around his body. He gently shook Kurt awake, because he knew how painful it was to sleep on a couch. "Hey.."  
Kurt stretched his arms above his head and yawned, then saw Blaine's face in front of his. "Hi. I'." He took one breath as he said the last sentence, his eyes shining brightly.  
Blaine shook his head, "No. It's not fair to you how I acted, so I'm sorry. Can Harry and I stay here tonight? Where's Chandler..?"  
Kurt looked down at the floor, "He left. And yes.. you can. I just want somebody to love me." Kurt got up from the couch and tousled Harry's hair. "You can sleep in the extra bed in Sophia's room buddy."  
Kurt led Harry down the hall and had him settle into Sophia's room, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight." He and Blaine said in unison, before walking out of the room. They ended up on the balcony, drinking wine that Kurt's parents got him and Chandler. Kurt was suprised that Chandler hadn't drank it all already.  
"What happened to you?" Kurt asks Blaine, wondering about Blaine's past.  
Blaine looks at Kurt, and his eyes are as wide as headlights. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"  
Kurt looks at him strangely, then looks back at the skyline again, "That night you slept in my bed, well, you kept on murmuring, _don't hurt me. No, stop Sebastian._ So, what happened?"  
Blaine looks back towards the skyline as well, "Nothing, okay? It's just a bad nightmare." _But it's more than that. It was my life once. _He feels like adding, but doesn't have the courage.  
"If it's abuse I've been through it too-"  
"Just leave it. Just leave it, Kurt." Blaine says in a monotone, not having any feelings. What happens whenever someone brings up Sebastian. Every time someone mentioned his ex-boyfriend, he'd hide behind the walls that he had spent years building up. That way nothing could seep in. No hurt. No sorrow. No self-pity. Nothing.

"Sorry..Can I give you a hug?" Kurt gets up, opening up his arms for Blaine to step inside.

Blaine cautiously got up, he knew Kurt wouldn't do anything drastic, because he was going through the same thing. He was starting to trust Kurt, and the very thought terrified him. So he let himself fall into Kurt's arms. They stood like that for a few minutes, not needing to say anything. It was comforting in an unusual but not unwelcome way. Blaine let Kurt comfort him even if it was just for a minute. He knew it would have to end soon, but he just couldn't bring himself to stop it.

"Kurt?" Blaine murmured into his Kurt's shoulder. He had always loved the height difference between them. Kurt didn't say anything in response, but he didn't need to. Blaine knew that Kurt would always listen to what he wanted to say. "Do you think that Chandler will come back?" He asked cautiously, regretting ruining the moment. The first good moment he's had in a while. Something told him Kurt felt the same way.

Kurt seemed to argue with himself in his head before replying. "I wish I could say no, but I know that's not true. I can't lie anymore. I can't cover it up anymore. I need to face it head on. He won't come back to live here if I have anything to do with it. But I know he'll come back and try..something. I don't know what and I don't think I want to know what, but he will," he paused for a minute before continuing as if he was afraid to say what he had to. "Chandler is like me in the way that he knows what he wants and doesn't stop until he gets it.. In this case, it's a bad thing."  
Blaine nodded his head, understanding. How does one reply to that? Blaine had no idea, so he didn't. They returned to their seats and talked for a little longer about everything from magazines to Broadway musicals-which they learned they both had an interest for-before returning inside. Kurt fell asleep with a smile on his face that night; a smile that made Blaine's heart flutter. They knew it had to get worse before it got better so they were content. Even if only for a little while.


End file.
